Unnatural Crossing
by nehimasgift
Summary: Discovered by Daine and Numair's daughter and instructed by the Goddess, a doorway linking Tortall and the Wizarding World has been protected for three generations. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Introduction

**FULL SUMMARY**

Discovered by Daine and Numair's daughter and instructed by the Great Goddess, a hidden portal has been protected for three generations- until the present guardian passed through without any knowledge on how to get back. The Dark Lord has other plans once he hears about a 'Wild Mage'… UNDER RECONSTRUCTION

**BACKGROUND INFO**

This is just so that there aren't any confusion for this fanfic. Now this will obviously be AU and a crossover. I haven't read HBP yet so what I write does not follow Book 6 at all. Just so that it's clear and in case someone asks, I haven't read it yet because I haven't bought the book and my parents are a bit mad that all I ever do is read instead of doing homework, so they've put a ban on reading for me. Until when? I don't know so that's why I haven't read it yet.

Now the crossover is between Harry Potter and Tamora Pierce, but will mainly stay in the world of Harry Potter. Below is the set up...

Time Frame: 7th Year (HP) and 580 HE: 19th Reign of King Roald III (Roald and Shinko's great-grandson) and Queen Gynneva of Conte (the timelines overlap)

Place: Wizarding World (instead of Tortall's Realm)

**DISCLAIMER**

J.K. Rowling and Tamora Pierce own anything related to Harry Potter and Tortall. The only characters I own are Charlotte (and her family) and Daltus. I don't make money from this so don't sue me... unless you want my dust bunnies.


	2. Running Blind

**UPDATE (07.23.09)**

Yep! I'm coming back to this story. The present chapters are under reconstruction as I'm still working through them (and trying to polish the chapters I do have written out). By now, I've read all of them except I'm still working on the story as if I still haven't read the last two. The books were still great but I wished some of the things could change. Good thing for fanfiction and AUs. Anyway, lookie! Even a new title :)

**CHAPTER 1: RUNNING BLIND**

She was tired. Her muscles burned as the wolf pushed herself to nearly past her limit, running through the dense wood with only one thought, _Keep running_. Losing any sense of time and place, she had no clue how long it had been since she crossed the threshold and left home. _Keep running_. Repeating the mantra over and over again, she felt a light touch ruffle the dark brown fur that was matted down with dried blood and sweat. Feeling the 'hand' guiding her towards the right, she silently sighed with relief as the wooded area began to clear. Tripping over a large root and scraping into the side of a tree, she didn't let it slow her down. She was almost there, she could feel it. Although she didn't have a clear sense of what 'there' was, there was an odd feeling of elation the more the area opened up.

One of her hind leg gave out as she tried to jump over another root. Shaking her head in frustration, she stilled when her ears picked up a startled gasp. Growling, she turned around and bared her teeth, ready to defend herself while seeking a way out. The dim light was all she needed to make out the human's features. She didn't know what to make of the man in front of her, but the fact that the light was coming from him made her worry. Although he stood ready to attack, she could detect an underlying aura of fear and when he stepped forward, the wolf snapped her jaw in warning. Apparently the human didn't see it that way as he yelled something at her with the light. Surprised, she felt herself being thrown into the tree behind her. Despite having no energy left, the wolf tried to get up and failed when the last of her strength left. She began a quick prayer to the Goddess but stopped when that presence patted her head and soothed her to sleep. _It'll be okay._

. . . . ._  
_

Steadying the wand in his hand, George Weasley mentally berated himself for going out on his own. He could already picture his mum scolding him but after another failed experiment, he had decided to take a walk (and to avoid dinner duties) in order to clear his mind. As he was mulling over what had gone wrong, that- that thing darted in front of him and bared its teeth. Determined to not let it get to his family, he was ready to take it down. So when it readied itself for an attack, he struck first. He was surprised when it didn't get back up and crept up to get a better look. "Bloody hell," he murmured, eyes sweeping over the mess of a wolf. Running through a list of proactive spells, he jumped back when an auburn glow covered the animal. Watching with a mixture of awe and confusion, the animal soon shifted into young woman with matted, dark brown hair.

Reaching out with his left foot, George nudged what he thought was a part of her leg. When she didn't move, he crouched down and tentatively reached her hand. Finding a weak pulse, he thought of just leaving her out here but changed his mind as he cast a summoning spell for her wand. When he couldn't find one, he cast a levitation spell on the girl and carefully walked back to the Burrow. He picked up his pace when he could hear shallow, irregular breathing from the unconscious form.

Loud and almost chaotic, the kitchen resembled a factory of sorts as the residents and visitors got ready for dinner. Racing silverware and cups, Ron and Harry hurried to see who could finish setting up first while Fred tried to set the plates without getting one of his hand sliced and poked by the boys' racing utensils. Manning the stove and oven, Molly's loud voice could be heard giving orders to Ginny and Hermione as she checked on the roast. Satisfied, she turned off the oven and turned around to count the number of heads. With three missing, she walked towards the den and into the office to find Arthur and Charlie. Clearing her throat, "Dinner's ready," she informed them. Marching them into the kitchen, she scolded them for not helping out. Doing another head count as they all started to pick out seats, Molly frowned when she noticed one of the twins missing, "George, where's Fred?"

"It's Fred mum," Fred said. "Merlin woman, your own children and you can't even-"

"Fred!"

"Don't know," he said as he also looked around the kitchen.

"What do you mean he's not here? You two aren't up to something are you," she warned with a glare. Fred huffed for show, as she turned her eyes on everyone else. Shoulders shrugged and heads shook, telling her that no one knew where he was. With hands on her hips, Molly was about to ask again when the back door opened and George called out for help. Turning, she walked towards the other twin and hadn't begun to scold him when her voice rose to a near shriek. "George Weasley, what have you done?"

The noise in the kitchen stopped as some strained to hear George explaining something in between Molly's scolding about 'the idiotic things and scare' he had given her. Fred started to get out of his seat but sat down when he saw a few look at him and Arthur shook his head 'no'. It was as if the table had collectively decided that whatever it was going on in there was only between George and Molly. After a few more minutes, the table was surprised to see George walk by them without another glance… and with a person in his arms. The moment the matriarch followed, everyone tried to get a word in while Fred slipped upstairs after his twin.

"Quiet!" Molly shouted. As soon as the last words faded, "Fred, go on upstairs and check on George would you? He should be in Bill's room. Charlie, Ron- I need you boys to grab some towels from the cupboard upstairs. Harry, be a dear and fill up a washbowl with warm water. The bowls are beneath the kitchen sink- Hermione, could you pick out some spare clothes? They're in the box we put away yesterday and should still be in the den. Ginny, come with me- oh! And Arthur, I'll need you to Floo Albus…"

Dinner forgotten and orders handed out, Molly went upstairs with Ginny. The young woman was a sight to see as the two entered Bill's room. Motioning the twins to move, the older woman checked up on the girl and was surprised when she felt the skin hot under her touch. Without looking at them, she told the twins to pick out some potions downstairs as Harry came in with the washbowl. Placing it beside the stack of linen on the nightstand, Ginny soon shooed him out of the room as Molly got to work.


	3. Almost Alien

**CHAPTER 2: ALMOST ALIEN**

* * *

Something didn't feel right when the young woman woke up. Instead of feeling the hard earth beneath her, she was on top of some soft bedding. Moving to rub her eyes, she stopped when her hands came into view and marveled how clean and human she was. Realizing the state she was in, the young woman sat up and looked at her surroundings. A feeling of panic began to well up in her chest as she took in the unfamiliar desk and cluttered bookcase. Picking at her clothes, she was surprised to see a dressing gown instead of the tattered tunic and breeches. Getting out of bed, her legs wobbled from the lack of use but placing a hand on the night table, she steadied herself as the legs got used to her weight. Shuffling forwards, it felt odd to walk on two feet again and when she stood in front of the mirror, her jaw dropped in shock at her clean appearance.

Touching her face and then her hair, she felt cleaner than she had been for the last month and a half. Tugging at the hair tie, she frowned when it didn't give out like the normal leather straps. Instead it seemed to tighten the more she pulled at it. Grabbing the whole thing, she tried to yank it out of her hair but only succeeded in pulling it half-way down the horsetail. Flexing her fingers and rolling her shoulders, she winced when a sharp pain came from her left side. Skimming the surface with her right hand, she could feel rough straps of bandages underneath the clothing as she made her way back to the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Startled by the voice, she slipped off the bed when she tried to sit down and landed on the floor. Two pair of arms was immediately at her side and helped her up before trying to gently set her back into bed. "You should be more careful! With the wounds you've got, you should be resting. Then there's the fever to mind- although you do seem cooler and…" Placing a hand on her head, the young woman blocked out the babble of one while another tried to tuck her in. Feeling a little nauseated, she closed her eyes and tried to draw a bit of her Gift from the core in order to heal herself. Although she could see and feel the auburn tendrils, she couldn't grasp it as her tired mind refused to let her do so.

"Are you all right?"

Opening her eyes, she finally took a good look at the female… _Captors_, her mind supplied. Until she could find a better word and find out who they were, she would regard them as her captors. Frowning, she could have sworn that she had gone up against a male figure but upon studying the red-hair female, she assumed that they must be related. Glancing at the other, her bushy curls didn't seem to fit into the whole scenario she was trying to conjure up. While watching the brunette pour some liquid into a cup, the red-head went about to check the young woman's forehead and pulse. _They seem kind enough…_ The young woman had opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the girls who sat her up and placed the cup on her lips. Surprised, she tried to close her mouth against it but hesitantly opened to drink it when she noticed how sweet it was. It was stupid of her to accept it so readily but the liquid felt nice sliding down her parched throat. Laid down once she had finished, her eyes drooped and shut as the girls tucked her in once more.

**. . . . .**

He didn't even know why he was there. Staring at her from his chair, George watched as the stranger's arm twitched and she rolled over away from him. Twirling his wand, he slumped in the chair as he continued to watch her. It had been five days since he brought her back to the Burrow, three days since she had been out cold and two days since she last woke up. While she didn't have a fever anymore and she was breathing easier, she still posed a threat to them. Albus Dumbledore had said that she was completely harmless but nobody seemed to actually take his words to heart; hence the chair by Bill's bed and the watching. As much as they trusted the old wizard, they also had to be cautious. Not that it had been a bright idea when George brought her home in the first place.

With the exception of the trio and Ginny, everyone had taken turns watching the girl in Bill's room. Staring at the back of her messy head of hair, he thought about the first night he found her. George had been ready to peg her as a rogue werewolf, except she didn't look anything like Professor Lupin did on a full moon and that threw him off. There was also the fact that the next full moon wasn't until a week and a half later, so he firmly ruled out her being a werewolf. There had been at least fifty other possible stories that had been concocted over the last few days ranging from him being slightly nuts to her being some strange hybrid to her falling out of the sky (or popping out of the ground). Charlie had even humorously suggested that she was one of the twins' pigmy-puff-gone-wrong experiments or some long-forgotten prank victim out for revenge.

Standing up, George stretched his limbs as the smell of lunch traveled through the door of the room. It wasn't ready yet but when the time came, he hoped that he wouldn't be stuck here eating by himself. A soft thump caught his attention when the girl pushed the covers off the bed. Reaching for it, he tried to tuck her back in like he had seen his mum do when he came face-to-face with her wide-eyed stare. "Uh… hullo," he greeted hesitantly. He didn't know what set her off but the next thing he knew, her fist had connected with his nose and a colorful stream of swears was coming out of his mouth. Feeling a small trail of blood trickling out of his nose, George used his right hand up to stop it as he grabbed a handful of tissues off the nightstand.

"George! Mum says lu- bloody hell!" Ron cried aloud. George, who was attempting to stop the bleeding, mumbled to Ron with a muffled yell as the boy ran back downstairs. Looking back at the bed, he glared at the girl out of bed and holding the lamp. _If anything, _I _should be holding that thing…_

"For Merlin's sake, what happened!"

**. . . . .**

Staring at the door, the young woman watched as the matriarch bustled into the room and checked on the brute she had punched. Back at the door, she saw several curious faces in the doorway and crept closer to the farthest corner of the room. Licking her lips, she wasn't sure what to make of the small crowd. When she had woken up last time, she thought the girls had been a dream and had hoped that the next time she was awake, she would be back home on the other side of the threshold. Keeping her breathing even, the young woman wondered how she could get out of this mess when someone called her by name.

"Dear, are you listening? Charlotte. It's Charlotte, isn't it?"

Tearing her eyes away from the doorway, she glanced at the older woman. Although the older woman exuded a warm aura, Charlotte couldn't help but take a step back as she took a step forward. "What h-have- where, where am I?" She frowned when she heard how hoarse her voice sounded from the lack of use. "H-how did you know my n-name? Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, nearly growled as her dried throat protested. She needed to get out, find Daltus, and go home. _And get out of this awful gown- who wears something with this much color?_ "Well?" A moment later, she felt the object being whisked away from her as a familiar voice spoke from the door.

"Answers will be given in good time, m'dear. Perhaps you should get dressed and come downstairs for lunch. I'd imagine that you must be famished after the long journey you've had."

With nothing to protect herself, she crossed her arms in an attempt to protect herself before sending a withering glare at the elderly man. The one-sided staring contested didn't last more than a minute before she grudgingly conceded to him. She watched with interest as the lamp was placed back on the nightstand and clothes were placed on the bed for her. Another moment later, the older women had ushered everyone out, giving her the privacy she needed to get dressed. Picking up a light blue pair of breeches, she marveled at the thick material it was made out of. _What in the Goddess' name is this?_

Nearly half an hour later, Charlotte awkwardly shuffled downstairs as she tried to get used to walking upright again. She ventured a brief glance around the lower levels of the home before following the noise and finding herself at the kitchen's doorway. Standing to the side, she felt her status as an outsider heighten as the family and their guests enjoyed themselves. Judging by the bright light filtering through the window and the tabletop covered with various dishes, it must've been midday meal. At the sight of the food, her stomach gave a low rumble.

Thoughts of turning and going back upstairs were entertained when someone coughed behind her. Turning around, she nodded her head in greeting as the brown-haired girl guided her by the elbow to the table all the while asking if the clothes fit. Sitting down, she felt as if the circulation in her legs were being compromised and asked, "Are these breeches supposed to be this tight?"

Charlotte blushed lightly when those around her became silent looked at her questioningly. Lowering her head, she stared at her hands. "Never mind." Not too soon after, a plate with a nicely filled sandwich was placed in front of her. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced back to see the same matriarch with the same look her Mama had after a tiring day. _Eat_. Not one to refuse the good food, she attempted to squash the sandwich to something manageable and took a bite. She didn't interact with any of her table-mates and was more worried about the tight breeches and tunic she had on than of their curious glances and whispers.

"You called them breeches? Why?"

Looking at the brunette, Charlotte saw her point out the ones she had on and nodded. A thoughtful look crossed the girl's face before she shook her head and explained, "They're called trousers. A muggle form of clothing that's meant to be form-fitting-"

"So these are typical wear," Charlotte interrupted. She knew that things would be different on this side of the world but this was just ridiculous. The clothes seemed to hug her body almost like a second-skin; something she wasn't used to unless she was wearing tights but ever then, there was usually a large and loose tunic to go over it. "Do you happen to know where _my_ clothes are?"

Already a little miffed at being interrupted, the brunette's lips thinned before answering her. "Mrs. Weasley put them in the wash. Although they're rather old-fashioned don't you think?"

"Old-fashion? They're new! I just got them a few months back."

"Right… Well in any case, they weren't in the best condition when you were brought here but Mrs. Weasley tried to fix it as much as she could."

"Mrs. Weasley? She would be the older red-head?"

"Yes and the younger one is Ginny. I'm sure you can tell who is and who isn't in the family just by looking. I'm Hermione Granger. You're likely to meet the others later on in the day… but I think Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now."

Following her gaze, Charlotte looked behind to see the elderly wizard approach her. Motioning her to follow, she quickly thanked Hermione for the clothes and fell into step with Professor Dumbledore. Entering what looked like the study, she took the chair pointed out to her and watched as he waved a stick and sat down in the chair opposite. "I believe we have some serious matters to discuss Miss Mirden."


	4. Carry on Through

**CHAPTER 3: CARRY ON THROUGH**

* * *

Despite her being in the same room as the adults, she had always hated it when people spoke over her. Arms crossed with a dark scowl on her face, she continued to stare at a little red hand that swirled lazily around the face of the clock. When Charlotte had first been asked to discuss her situation, she was tight-lipped about the whole thing. There was an overwhelming amount of guilt simmering in the back of her mind but with a little coaxing and staring from Professor Dumbledore, she let the old wizard probe her mind. She had been around him enough times to know when he was seeking out the answers himself and when she thought he had seen enough, she looked away to avoid the pity she knew was in his eyes. Charlotte had nearly a month now to think about it, but found it much easier if she only allowed herself to know the barest of details and locked the rest of it away. A month had passed since she had first crossed the threshold and now as the adults in the room argued in hushed whispers, she knew what they were discussing. Only her Mama had known how to go between the worlds, and while she had started teaching Charlotte, the young woman didn't have the knowledge her mother had; and now she was stuck, in this crazy world that wore strange clothing, spoke too many strange things, filled with inconsiderate persons who seemed to know nothing about personal space.

Tearing her eyes away from the clock, she wondered idly who would notice if she slipped out now. Sitting up straighter, she uncrossed her arms and was about to get out of the seat when an orange fur ball climbed up on her lap. Grunted softly to scare him, she was surprised when the cat stared unabashedly back. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes as he tilted his head, apprising her it seemed. _So you're the new witch. Wild mage you called yourself…_

The cat was definitely different than the ones she encountered at home, but not so uncommon that she knew they existed. Then again the ones back in Corus, even the special familiars, weren't magical hybrids like this one. Refusing to look away, she watched as the cat sat up properly while his tail swished back and forth in time with the clock's ticking. Nodding her head just slightly, she was slightly offended when he snorted and stretched out across her lap. _You don't look that special Mage. Now be a dear and scratch my ear._

Snorting loudly, she glanced up to see the Weasley couple, Professor Dumbledore, and two other men stare at her. One of the man smirked when he spotted the cat in her lap. "Crookshanks is a demanding little thing, isn't he?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed as the man approached her and sat in the seat Professor Dumbledore had occupied early. "May I?" He had barely asked the question when he reached over and scratched Crookshanks behind the right ear. It didn't take more than a few moments when he noticed her gripping the armrests tightly. She wanted to recoil when he flashed a charming smile but instead turned back to the clock on the desk. She hissed when the cat sunk his claws into her legs lightly. _Pay attention Mage, _he told her before hopping off and moving into the other man's lap. Watching him settle down comfortably, he purred for another scratch as the man fulfill the cat's request.

"Sirius, I thought Crookshanks hated you."

"Correction, he hates _Ron_… and some other people I can't be bothered to name- but you should be delighted to know he likes you, Remus."

"He should, I'm the only one that'll give him some catnip."

_And such a wonderful wolf you are, my good man- better than this mutt anyways._

"Excuse me?" Confused, Charlotte was about to ask the cat what he had meant when the man, Sirius, spoke up.

"Aha! So you cantalk. 'Bout time too, I was going to ask if someone slipped you a Tongue Toffee. Maybe even one of the twin's new candies."

"What new candy? They had better not slip any-"

"Molly, please, I'm sure our boys are on their best behavior. Now, as you were saying Albus?"

**. . . . .**

"Move over-"

"Shut up, I can't hea-"

"Ow! Someone elbowed me."

"Well if you weren't so big…"

Watching the Weasley siblings and Harry crowded outside the door, Hermione 'tsk' the scene before trying to coax them away from the door. "Harry, can I borrow your Firebolt? I want to try the Wonskit Fiend."

"It's _Wronski_ _Feint_, Hermi- hey, I think I hear something!"

Shaking her head at Ginny's correction, she left the bunch and sat down on one of the couches. She would have thought that they would know nothing could be heard. Even if the Extendable Ears 2nd editions were an upgrade from the original, she had doubts that it could penetrate the privacy spell Professor Dumbledore had set up. Besides which, she was sure that they would find out what would happen to the stranger soon enough. As suspicious as Hermione was of their new guest, she had guessed that the girl was more afraid of them than the other way around. Even though George was still a little peeved that Charlotte could pack a punch. It hadn't been enough to break his nose, but if it hadn't been for the bruise balm, Hermione was sure that the area would have mottled black and blue.

Looking up from her book, she turned to see Harry sit beside her, "Did you still want to try that Wronski Feint?" Glaring at him, Hermione began to read once more when a pair of hands gently tried to wrestle the book away. There was a mini tug-of-war but the 'game' quickly disappeared just as it started when Hermione saw the worried look behind Harry's half-hearted smile. It had been the same worrying look that he had on since the first night the girl had arrived. The kind that said he couldn't, and wouldn't, trust the new being because she had nearly appeared out of nowhere. The fact that the new girl wasn't sharing anything about herself only seemed to double the worry in both teenagers. Was she sent here by someone? If so, why and how? The house had multiple layers of wards and spells to keep out any unwanted visitors, so why was it that this 'Charlotte' could come through? Hermione was as curious and worried as Harry was but rather than let it preoccupy most of her thoughts, she had put her time and focus on more important things.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do; he is the sort of man one would want around in these kinds of situations. He isn't one to let harm come to anyone around here, not on his watch," Hermione reassured him as she reached out and patted the hand closest to her before holding onto it.

"Uh oh…"

"Run!"

"Ow! I ca-"

"I told you, you're too-"

Two pair of eyes glanced over at the Weasley siblings as they tried to scramble away from the door. With not enough time (or room) to actually get out of the way, it was inevitable that they would be caught at the door. Amidst the commotion, Molly's scolding, and Sirius' barking laughter, Hermione could only hope that the meeting had gone all right... She was getting tired of hearing the girl muttering about the clothes Hermione had lent (and had magically resized for her).


End file.
